Conventionally, an annotation technology is known in which a user's action is recognized based on a user's operating information regarding a terminal and output information of sensors mounted on the terminal, and assigns an appropriate label to the recognized user's action.
However, in such an annotation technology, the labels to be assigned to the user's own actions are generally limited to those defined in advance or those determined by the user in mind. For this reason, even in the annotation field, it may be considered that the labeling will be carried out well by utilizing a technology such as a social tagging technology on the Web in which the different labels are assigned for the same contents by each individual of a plurality of users.
However, if the user's actions are opened to unspecified individuals to make the labels assigned through simply applying the social tagging technology to the above-mentioned annotation technology, it is not preferable from the viewpoints of information security and protection of personal information.